Betting Pools with Mistaken SlipUps
by paigee.yovkoff
Summary: Had she meant to call it that, no she hadn't, but that was just a mistaken slip up, one that their team had taken seriously. So had the betting pool that went around the office, debating when the two would finally get together.


**Betting Pools with Mistaken Slip Ups.  
>Words<strong>: 760**  
>Couple<strong>: Special Agent Kensi Blye and Detective Marty Deeks  
><strong>TV Show<strong>: NCIS: Los Angeles  
><strong>Spoilers<strong>: Season O2 Episode O8 'Hand To Hand'  
><strong>AN**: That episode (Season O2 Episode O8) has so many parts in it that makes you wonder what is going on behind the scenes, am I right, or am I right? (:  
><strong>Disclaimer<strong>: Yeah, Yeah, I don't own it; yet...

...

"_I'm sorry, you want to __**fire**__ my gun?"  
>"Your acting weird"<br>"I just don't like people firing my gun"  
>"Okay, let me just hold it then?"<br>"I don't like people __**holding**__ my gun"  
>"You can fire mine?"<br>"I don't __**want**__ to fire your gun, I don't want __**anything**__ to __**do**__ with your gun, and it's not personal"  
>"Feels personal"<br>"It-It's just a guy thing"  
>"A <em>_**guy**__ thing?"  
>"A g-g, a gun thing, it's a <em>_**gun**__ thing"  
>"Funny, you said a guy thing," she smirked, walking out of the shooting room after she laid her target in front of him.<br>"Oh, buddy," he sighed, scanning down the target in front of him, "Hell Hath No Fury, like Kensi Marie Blye. The __**groin**__? Really? Why does one practise shooting someone in the __**groin**__?"_

_..._

Yes, they were partners. And, yes, they didn't know the difference between work and personal life, that was, when it came to their _relationship_, as had Kensi called it. Had she _meant_ to call it that, _no _she hadn't, but that was just a mistaken slip up, one that their team had taken seriously. So had the betting pool that went around the office, debating when the two would finally get together.

...

"_You don't trust me, I'd say that's a pretty big deal, wouldn't you?"  
>"I just have a <em>_**thing**__ about my gun!"  
>"At this point in a relationship, after all the stuff that we've done-"<br>"Sh-sh-sh-sh"  
>"What?"<br>"I'm sorry, did you just say __**relationship**__?"  
>"No," she quickly corrected herself, "I said partnership, okay? You're very annoying!"<br>"Maybe I just need a little bit of space,"  
>"You're on <em>_**my**__ desk"  
>"Shh," he hushed her.<br>"Listen here, both of you," Sam Hanna interrupted the two, "you don't trust each other, all the fist-bumping and saying you got each other's back doesn't mean squat, unless there's trust. So built it soon, or risk the consequences. Got it?"_

_..._

The chance that Kensi Blye would ever slip up and mention a relationship?

Twenty Dollars to Nell Jones.

The mistake being interrupted by Sam Hanna?

Twenty Dollars to G Callen.

...

"_Sounds good," Deeks nodded.  
>"I was talking to agent Blye," the man replied with a smile, before leaving the boat house. Kensi shut the door behind him and turned to face her partner who had a smirk plastered on his face.<br>"What?"  
>"Just slip 'James Bond' your number there?"<br>"For case purposes only"  
>"How long did it take for Callen and Sam to trust each other?" the LAPD detective asked Henrietta Lange from over his shoulder.<br>"Uh, New Years Day 2007" the woman replied.  
>"What happened?" Kensi questioned.<br>"Oh, uh, they'd only been partners for a month..."_

_..._

The chance that Henrietta Lange would intervene with their partnership and tell them a story about G Callen and Sam Hanna's problems with trusting each other?

Twenty Dollars to Eric Beal.

The chance that it involved her saying that G Callen was made to kill Sam Hanna?

Twenty Dollars to G Callen.

The chance that G Callen 'supposedly' knew they gun wasn't loaded because of its weight?

Twenty Dollars to Sam Hanna.

...

"_What's that on your fingers?" she asked him as he got back into the car.  
>"Uh, it's nothing," he hesitated, "I carry a Barretta 82-FS because the manual safety saved my ass one time during a snatch attempt by a junkie. And if the magazine, ever jams, I can just pop a bullet straight into the chamber." He pulled the gun out of its holster and held it out to her, "take a look?"<br>She shook her head, "Maybe some other time"_

_..._

The chance that they could trust each other?

Twenty Dollars to Nell Jones

The chance that Kensi Blye was on the verge of tears with his offer?

Twenty Dollars to G Callen.

...

"_Is he staring at us?" G Callen looked at his partner then back to Deeks.  
>"No I just, uh, I just wanted to say is uh, I heard about the whole 2007 New Years Day. Yeah when the Armenian Mob when they dragged, uh, it's actually, much better in my head, but really. Let me finish, uh, I have a lot of admiration for the trust that you two have. Uh, that's it?" Deeks let out a chuckle, "Okay, goodnight" the LAPD detective walked past the two as they both shared a look.<br>"What the hell is he talking about?" G Callen said, watching after the detective._

_..._

The chance that Henrietta Lange was lying to the partners?

Twenty Dollars to Henrietta Lange...

...

_Review?_


End file.
